At present the solar heat application is becoming more and more popular. To reduce the costs of hardware, software, installation, operation and maintenance, the inventor disclosed a self-powered pump and the self-circulating systems employ same in a prior patent.
All these systems need a basic equipment—fluid heating and storage tank. The tanks described in above-mentioned patent applications are different in structures. It is not convenient for manufacture and installation. One purpose of this application is to develop tanks for the heat driven self-circulating solar heating and storage systems by standard and modularization manufacture.
Further R&D shows that the concept used in the self-powered pump and its systems can be expended into more generic situations. First, the technology can be used not only for transfer the heat from a higher place to a lower place, but also can transfer the heat to a place at the same level or to a higher place. Second, the self-powered pump not only can used with a tank independently, but also it can be integrated into a tank. In other word, a liquid tank can become a heat driven self-circulating devise.
The solar energy varies in different seasons, locations and weather. Thus the solar energy in the solar heat collected in a solar heating system is not steady. It is expected by solar energy customers that a fluid heating and storage tank can be used not only for solar energy, but also for other energy sources.
Many efforts have been made to integrate the solar heating system with the building in last few decades. The liquid heat driven and self-circulating technology has made the integration of the solar heating system with the buildings much easier. It is the third purpose of this invention to make the solar heating systems an integral structure part of the module units of the building.
The liquid vaporizing and escaping of the heating liquid is a risk for the continue safety operation of a heat driven and self-circulation liquid heating and storage system. Some solutions to solve such problem have been developed in above-mentioned patent applications. This disclosure provides an improved liquid vapor condensing and reclaiming apparatus.